Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus that cuts a cut medium and a printing apparatus with the cutting apparatus mounted therein.
Description of the Related Art
A cutting apparatus that cuts a cut medium (e.g., a print medium, such as a sheet) using a pair of blades is conventionally known. The cutting apparatus is mounted in, for example, a printing apparatus that cuts a rolled print medium, and is used as a device that cuts and separates a print medium with image data printed thereon into pages. As the print medium, a continuous sheet is used, such as ordinary paper, glossy paper, a vinyl medium, and a cloth medium. For cutting of the print medium, it is known that the angle of one of the blades to a blade cutting direction (crossing angle) is increased in order to allow the blades to appropriately bite into the sheet at the start of the cutting to enhance cutting performance.
However, the crossing angle at which the blades appropriately bite at the start of the cutting varies according to the type of the print medium. Thus, disadvantageously, for blades with a given crossing angle, when the type of the print medium to be cut is changed, the blades inappropriately bite at the start of the cutting.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-155372(1994) describes a configuration in which a fixing member that fixes a rotary blade is moved before the start of the cutting to change the angle of the rotary blade to the other blade (crossing angle) to enhance the cutting performance.
However, even for the same print medium, the crossing angle at which the blades appropriately bite at the start of the cutting (cutting performance) may be different from the crossing angle at which a cutting surface has high quality during the cutting (cutting quality).
When the cutting is performed with a large crossing angle set at the start of the cutting, the blades appropriately bite at the start of the cutting, but the cutting quality is degraded.